


停工时刻

by shamutian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 汤博乐短篇合集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamutian/pseuds/shamutian
Summary: 作者：SimplyKorra；译者：shamutian作者发表在汤不热上的RWBY短篇同人文翻译合集。详细说明见Notes。看心情更新系列。首发于Lofter，AO3仅作存档。





	停工时刻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522707) by SimplyKorra. 

> 译者留言：  
《停工时刻》是作者发表在汤不热上的系列小短篇，原标题为After Hours，意为下班后、非营业时间等等；作者解释说之所以起这个名字是因为在正剧里RWBY小队总是在拯救世界，而这个系列短篇主要是写她们没有拯救世界的日常时间，故而名为After Hours，也因此我将之译作“停工时刻”。  
就像之前说的，这个短篇系列大多写的是RWBY小队在Beacon时期的故事，主要侧重于四人间的互动及友情向，也有对动画的脑补插曲，而这篇《奶昔》算是这个系列里比较特殊的一篇，因为这是目前里面唯一的一篇未来线的红白文。这个短篇我很早就想译了，但是因为之前想先把《命运之死》系列译完所以才拖到现在，不过现在原本的翻译计划顺序可能会稍作调整，所以就先把这个短篇译了，这个系列的其他短篇可能以后也会翻译，主要还是看我之后的时间和精力吧。  
另外之所以想译这个短篇系列的另一个原因是我觉得这个短篇系列虽然跟《命运之死》系列和《狐步舞》没有联系，但既然都是出自同一个作者而且都采取了官方设定，所以个人觉得某种程度上这个系列的脑洞也可以算是完善补足了一下另外两个长篇作品吧。比方说长篇里偶尔会有只言片语提到RWBY小队在Beacon的时光，提到RWBY小队四人间的友谊及那份友谊带给她们的变化，但往往都没有详细描写，而这个短篇系列则可以说是细化了作者的这方面相关脑洞，而且就算是友情向我觉得作者也写得很不错，所以想要连同《命运之死》系列和《狐步舞》一起，将这个“SimplyKorra太太的脑洞世界”分享给大家。最后一提，《停工时刻》我打算按照自己的喜好顺序翻译发布，不会按照作者原本的发表顺序发布，因为每个故事都是独立的，所以顺序上的调整不会对故事产生影响，而且我可能也不会把这个系列的所有故事都翻译出来，大家知悉便好。
> 
> 作者留言：  
大家好哇！好吧这次的故事有一点（有很大的）不同。我之前写的几篇都是设定在Beacon，但这篇是我必须得解决的一个脑洞。这是篇未来线的WhiteRose小说，它花了我很长时间才得以完成，因为我一直在解决写手的思路堵塞问题，不过不管怎样，我希望你们能喜欢。  
无论如何，感谢您抽出时间阅读这篇文，我希望你们会喜欢。我很开心能增加更多设定在未来或Beacon的小说——也许甚至还会设定在Beacon之前。让我知道你们的感想吧<3

一阵轻微的摩擦声使她苏醒。摩擦声响持续不断，阻挠她再次坠回梦乡。

Weiss缓缓从睡眠中醒来，未被遮盖住的手臂突然感觉到空气的寒冷，她能听见远处机械运作传来的嘈杂之音。她的身边没有任何动静，也不再有摩擦声响，有那么片刻，她的意识几乎就要被枕头的柔软以及毯子的温暖所淹没。

然而，正当她要再度睡去，她的身旁传来一阵晃动和翻身，Weiss睁开一只眼睛，看进她们漆黑的卧室里。

时间已经很晚了，无疑还是半夜三更，因为她依然感觉十分疲倦。只有当她听见身旁传来一声沉重的叹息时，Weiss方才意识到她正被她的床伴不太委婉地召唤着。

她翻过身来，看见Ruby翻身仰躺着，双脚在毯子下沮丧地踢蹬着。

“Ruby？”Weiss出声唤道，她的声音浑浊而沙哑。她试图清清嗓子，但却毫无改变。“怎么了？”

突然，一双泪眼汪汪的银眸看向了她。“我很抱歉。我——我很不舒服。我的背很难受。”她说话的模样犹犹豫豫迟疑不决，使Weiss本可能产生的一切沮丧情绪全都消退殆尽了。此时此刻，她很会体谅Ruby。Ruby已经怀孕七个月了，一直在为作息时间而苦苦挣扎。

Weiss做了个深呼吸，试图驱逐朦胧睡意并坐起身来。她睡眼惺忪，口干舌燥——却仍旧爬下床来，感到冰冷的空气扑打在她赤裸的双腿上。她拖着步子走到床的另一边，抓住Ruby的双腿，让它们悬垂在床边，然后再帮她坐起来。Ruby眉头紧蹙，试图扭扭脖子、伸伸懒腰，不过她显然还是很不舒服。

Weiss爬回床上，跪在Ruby身后，将自己的前额抵在Ruby的后脑勺上。她实在是太疲倦了，但她知道Ruby也一样。

“我很抱歉，Weiss。”Ruby低语道，而那足以让Weiss再次动作起来。

她双手按在妻子的双肩上，开始按摩她的肩膀。“不用道歉。我知道我们本来就该换个更硬的床垫。明天我会安排买一个。”

Ruby的双肩垮了下去。“那可是很贵的哦？”

“没关系。”如今，由于她得赚取金钱，而且金钱也不再是取之不尽用之不竭了，Weiss已经稍稍学会了重视金钱的价值。尽管如此，在这种情况下，这也不要紧。“你晚上需要好好休息，在这张床上你是睡不好的。”

Ruby轻轻吸了吸鼻子。“谢谢。”她低语道，Weiss吻了吻她的后脑勺。Ruby度过了非常漫长的一天，现在却无法入眠。Weiss只是单纯想让她的感觉好转起来。

“还有别的我能为你做的事吗？我们可以在客厅里把那张充满死亡陷阱的折叠床翻出来。”

听见Ruby笑了出来真是太好了。“那也许有用。那张床要更硬一点。”尽管她的身体仍然疲惫不堪，Weiss还是点了点头，爬下了床。“我能不能……”Ruby欲言又止。她的脸颊红红的，视线垂到了地板上。

“什么？”Weiss双膝跪下，肌肉紧绷。在锻炼的时候她练得太过头了。

Ruby神情紧张地看着她，Weiss便知有什么荒唐事要来了。“我……如果能喝杯奶昔的话也许可以睡得更好。”她双眉上扬，露出那糟糕的、满怀希望的微笑，俨然如一只小奶狗。

Weiss盯着她，希望自己的意志力足够坚强，好告诉Ruby在这个点喝奶昔不仅不利于健康，甚至有可能会让她更加难以入眠。更别提Weiss甚至都不确定该怎么做奶昔又或使用搅拌机。

然而，她和Ruby的视线锁得越久——她的防备就越是塌陷。

“你不用勉强。”Ruby真挚地微笑。“现在很晚了，而且——”

“我们有冰淇淋吗？”

Ruby睁大了双眼，当这个傻瓜满怀希望地微笑着点了点头时，有那么短暂的一瞬，Weiss觉得自己仿佛重新坠入了爱河。“糖浆也有哦！”

Weiss叹了口气，往上倾身吻了吻Ruby的鼻尖。“你简直被宠坏了，你知道的对吧？”

Ruby眼中泛起泪花。“我将这称之为幸运。”

“你别哭了好不。”Weiss揶揄道，同时帮Ruby站起来。“我发誓你每隔五分钟就会哭一次。”

“我忍不住嘛。”Ruby笑着说道，她握住Weiss的手，摇摇晃晃地站起身来。“我为这个孩子的诞生做足了准备。我简直爱死她了，可我实在厌倦了怀孕。”

那对Weiss来说并非什么难以理解之事。每天，她都亲眼目睹着Ruby休息有多么困难，也做不了太多事情。她们试图让她保持活力——让她的身体保持健康状态，确保她不会发疯。Yang尽其所能地帮忙，不过现在已经过去了漫长的八个月，再过一个月，她们两个就要准备进入迎接家庭新成员的下一个阶段了。

Weiss从柜子里取出搅拌机，她把它放下，盯着那些数量过剩的、仿佛在嘲笑着她的按钮。她完全不知道怎么使用这玩意儿。这是Ruby的东西——她对它唯一的职责便是确保她们有冰淇淋。

尽管如此，她也不是全然无能为力，好歹还是知道要插上电源，并且一定要把盖子盖上（因为一只喝醉酒的Yang Xiao Long已经向她们展示了要是忘记盖盖子会出什么事）。

取出冰淇淋以后，Weiss瞥了一眼，看见Ruby已经摊开四肢舒舒服服地躺在了沙发上。当她注视着Ruby不停地来回摆弄着自己的睡袍，但最终还是放弃了，就这么随它摊开让肚子暴露在外时，Weiss强忍住微笑。

“来。”Weiss放下冰淇淋走向Ruby，沿途拾起一张悬挂在躺椅上的毯子。她将毯子搭在Ruby的肚子上并塞好，这样它就不会掉下来。“得让她保暖才行啊。”Weiss微笑着说道，Ruby翻了个白眼。

“她流着Schnee家的血——她十有八九甚至都注意不到寒冷。”

Weiss回到厨房里，继续研究这台令人蛋疼的搅拌机。“那可未必——每年的这个时节我都冷得不行。”

“是啊，那是因为你已经搬到这里有一段时间了。在Beacon的时候你总是要打开窗户。我还以为Blake会因此而趁你睡觉的时候把你闷死呢。”

“哼哼，Blake连一点新鲜空气都应付不了可不是我的错哦。”

Ruby的笑声充盈在她的耳间，她拿出冰淇淋——享受着扑打在她脸上的从冰柜里传出的凉爽空气。“Blake在Menagerie长大——她基本上都穿着睡袍睡觉。我越发好奇她是怎么，”Ruby发出呻吟，Weiss抬头看去，见她正在沙发上调整姿势。“她是怎么应付睡在我那个暖炉姐姐身边的。”

Weiss耸耸肩，将冰淇淋舀进搅拌机里。“像那样的波波会让人做出疯狂的事情。”

“Weiss！”Ruby埋怨道，Weiss一边将拇指上的冰淇淋舔掉，一边不由自主地发出窃笑。

“我只是在说——Blake总是会为你姐姐跨出自己的舒适圈。”当她在凌晨时分站在厨房里做奶昔时，Weiss明白自己的话有多么地讽刺。

“尽管如此，”当Weiss倒牛奶时，Ruby打了个寒战。“我们还是不要再在我们的家里提起她的波波了吧。”

“这个嘛，在我不得不去工作的期间里你姐姐和她的波波明天就会来这儿照顾你。”她启动搅拌机，恰好看见Ruby皱起了眉。

“你必须得去吗？”Ruby问道，她提高自己的音量好盖过机械的声音。

Weiss一直等到搅拌机完成工作才作出回答。“是的，Ruby。我们有个孩子要出生了，我们需要不断挣钱。这个任务很简单，我只离开几天而已。只是清扫一个巢穴的余孽罢了，而且Blake会跟我一起去。我们去去就回。”

她取出一对高脚杯，给她们两人都倒上一杯奶昔，然后走向沙发，坐在Ruby身边。当然，Ruby已经将自己调整到一个不能好好坐立的姿势，于是Weiss只得把杯子放在桌子上，给她帮忙。

“我胖乎乎的玫瑰。”她揶揄道，Ruby笑了出来。

当她把杯子递给Ruby时，突然间她的脸颊被轻轻烙下一吻。当Weiss转过来面向Ruby时，她的唇上也被吻了一下。

“你真的棒极了，Weiss。”Ruby说道，然后将她们的额头贴在一起。Weiss感到自己的脸颊烧了起来，她不可自制地露出了微笑。“不过你忘了放巧克力糖浆。”


End file.
